


沧海桑田

by styx



Category: Spider-Man (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他相当肯定那不是个好主意。</p>
            </blockquote>





	沧海桑田

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sea Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638890) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



标题：沧海桑田（《Sea Change》）  
  
原作：shalott（astolat）  
  
作者电邮：[shalott@intimations.org](mailto:shalott@intimations.org)  
  
作者论坛：<http://astolat.livejournal.com>  
  
原文网址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/638890](638890)  
或：<http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/spiderman/sea_change.html>  
  
衍生派别：电影《蜘蛛侠》（《Spiderman》2002，又译《蜘蛛人》等）  
  
配对：哈利·奥斯本（詹姆斯·弗兰科）/皮特·帕克（托比·马奎尔）  
  
摘要：他相当肯定那不是个好主意。  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

沧海桑田

著：shalott

 

◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
奥克塔维厄斯把他丢在了某个地方，一处空阁楼，旧仓库，什么的，在窗户间踱来踱去，直至天色渐晚。皮特的意识在他的低语声中淡进淡出，半场对话。当奥克塔 维厄斯扛着绑得像只火鸡一样的他穿过城市时他并不确切是人事不省的，可他琢磨着这就把一切重又来过一遍也没什么意义。他想知道他们这是要去哪儿，首先，不 过那只是个借口：大部分而言他只是累得不想动弹。  
  
“……氚？”隐隐约约地，他听到；身下软垫的感觉是如此接近于天堂，他无法想到其它任何东西。几小时以来他的肌肉第一次停止了尖叫。哈利的声音，奥克塔维 厄斯离去时难听的砰砰鸣响。面具被扯掉；拂面的清风以及卡嗒一声；他听不清哈利到底说了什么，但他感觉到某种像是安全的东西，他的危机感终于和缓下来，尽 管有那些金属线依然绑着他的脚踝，把他的胳膊交叉绑缚在他的胸膛上。  
  
哈利走开了一会儿。皮特听到他蹒跚走过房间，冰块撞击玻璃的脆响。 _你最近喝得太多了，_ 他想要说。 _我很抱歉，_ 他想要说。他曾设想过千百种道歉方式，告诉哈利有关他父亲，有关绿魔，有关蜘蛛侠的真相的方式；却终没有一样能够出口。  
  
“你杀了我父亲，”哈利说，近在一旁。他听起来像是快要哭了，或者像是他已经开始哭了。“皮特，你杀了我的父亲。”他的手抚上皮特的脸，手指颤抖着描摹过他的颧骨。  
  
“哈利，”皮特说，勉力睁开眼。“哈利，听我说，”他说，可他再没有什么可说的。他只是仰望着，当哈利俯视并继续抚摩他的脸。“不要，”皮特说，看到泪水自哈利的脸上滴落。  
  
“你怎么可以？”哈利说。“我以为，我信任——”他跪倒下来，好似他的腿无法再多支撑一刻，整个身体颓倒，脑袋搁到皮特旁边的枕头上，就这么哭泣出声。  
  
“哈利，”皮特说，将头转向他。哈利抬起他泪痕斑斑的脸，说，“我 _爱_ 你，”说着双手捧住皮特的脸，吻了他。张着嘴，恶狠狠地，如饥似渴地。  
  
“唔，”当哈利放开他，皮特说，晕乎乎地。  
  
“你对我做了什么，”哈利说。“上帝，我如此恨你。”并将他的手放到皮特的两腿间。  
  
“好吧，呃，那是，”皮特说。照他设计这套服装的方式，它脱起来相当容易，而哈利似乎毫无困难地就把它琢磨了出来，哪怕他醉得如此厉害。“或许我们该谈谈——关于—— _哈利_ ，”他说，在那些金属线的捆绑下挣扎了起来；它们绷断开，他的胳膊松脱了，而哈利正又一次亲吻他，并将衬衣扯过了他的头顶。  
  
哈利嗅起来像是昂贵的科隆香水，尝起来像是更加昂贵的威士忌，并且显然他完全知道自己在做什么，比皮特在任何时候可以说的都要多。躺椅不够大到能够容下两个人，所以哈利无处可去，除了翻身压到他的身上，而哈利的手感觉起来难以置信的美妙。  
  
“我会的，”哈利说，开始解起他的皮带。  
  
“哦，这真是个坏主意，”皮特说，更不要提，这不是他计划中的失去贞操的方式，哪怕他，呃， _有朝一日_ ，那么做的机会这些天看起来越来越渺茫了，他也不愿意像这样做。  
  
只除了或许他愿意，并且显然他是双性恋；谁知道？梅婶婶大概无所谓，大部分上来讲只会高兴他有在跟什么人约会，尽管那似乎不像是正确的词汇，考虑到哈利在喘息间一直在说，“我恨你”。  
  
“哈利，”皮特说，“等等，哈利，”却没有做任何事来阻止他，并且好吧，哎哟，但并不真的有那个意思，与今天发生的其它所有事相比，特别是有哈利的手在他身上摆弄的情况下。  
  
“皮特，”哈利说，将依然泪湿的脸埋入皮特的颈弯，吮吸他的喉咙和锁骨的同时稳定地操着他。“上帝啊，皮特。”瞬息如水般奔流汇聚，思绪彼此冲撞着自他这里飞逝消散，而皮特射啊射啊射了出来。  
  
“哇哦，”最终，皮特说；哈利软软地躺倒在他身上，贴着他的脖颈呼吸。那重量不是问题，尽管那股子粘腻感觉起来像是会在临近的将来成为一个问题，而他的肌肉突然间决定记起来它们正对他非常、非常恼火。  
  
哦。哦，棒极了。“哈利，”皮特说，搡搡他。“奥克塔维厄斯在这里做什么？”  
  
哈利咕哝了句什么，含糊不清的，接着冲着枕头打起了呼噜。  
  
“行了，哈利，”皮特说，将他扶起身来。“ _哈利_ 。”  
  
  
#  
  
  
他花费了整整两个小时将成堆的扭曲变形的金属清理出十字路口，然后把剩下的留给警察和救火车，重新爬回空中。整座城市的客车天线都弯成了90度角。哈利家的阳台栏杆甚至都有点儿扭曲，精心打造的螺旋形铁栏的端头指向河那边，如同利刺。  
  
哈利背对着窗户坐在躺椅上，凝视着他手里的一把匕首。他没有把衣服都穿回去，他的裤子摊在地板上，而他的衬衫则软软的挂着，没有扣上；他看起来凄凉颓丧。  
  
“嘿，”皮特说，犹疑不定地，扯掉面具。  
  
“你可以把我扔过房间去，”哈利说，没有转头。“任何时候只要你想。”  
  
“唔，我不想，”皮特说。他进到了屋里。躺椅对面有一张咖啡桌，比任何一把椅子都近；他在那上头坐了下来。“我真的很抱歉，”他说，柔声地。  
  
“所有这些时候，”哈利说，没有在听。“你都知道，而你从来不说——而——”  
  
“哈利，你能不能，”皮特说，条件反射地截手在半空中抓住了那把匕首，赶在它可以刀柄朝前砸上他的额头前。他把它抛开一边。“停下！我没有杀你的父亲，好吗？他是——那是一场意外。”  
  
解释第501号，因为特别软弱没说服力且不太可能阻止哈利问一些有着他真的不想知道的答案的问题的缘故被放弃。头五百种解释被放弃是因为它们多多少少都是些创造性的谎言，而皮特无法让自己在其他所有事之外再加上一条直白的谎言。  
  
“是，一场意外，”哈利说。“就像今晚是场意外？”  
  
“今晚不是意外，”皮特说。  
  
“那么又发生了什么？”哈利说，正是糟糕问题排行榜的榜首。“哼？什么意外让我父亲被揍得血淋淋的，断了五根肋骨和一根锁骨，胸口被刺穿了两道，两边的肺 叶都崩溃，淹没在他自己的鲜血中，因为休克引起的急性冠脉综合症死掉？”他站起身来，走到皮特面前，双拳紧攥。“来吧，皮特，告诉我。”  
  
“我不能，”皮特说，俯视自己的手。那些损伤中有许多是他做下的，断掉的骨头和瘀伤；更不要提如果那场战斗没有发生，诺曼就不会死。没有办法要哈利原谅哪 怕那么一些，而不把一切都解释清楚，解释诺曼做过的所有事：二十六起谋杀和五十七起意图谋杀，一长串的破坏，对梅婶婶的袭击，对MJ的绑架，有轨电车里的 那些孩子。  
  
他不能；他宁愿让哈利永远恨他也不愿意看到那种神情出现在他脸上。“我不能，”他说。“不要问我，哈利。不要。”  
  
“那么说我该就这么接受你的话，”哈利说。“我该就这么信任你。”  
  
皮特也站了起来，直直面对上他。“是的，”他说。“就这样。”  
  
缓缓地，哈利的脸皱缩了起来，肩膀耸起，而皮特一把抓住他，将他拉近。哈利的手抬起来插入他的发间，另一只手搂上他的腰，而一刻之后皮特任哈利带他去了卧室，尽管他相当肯定那依然不是一个好主意。  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
